


Take This Sin (and Bury Me with It)

by astrild



Series: Vacationing in Hell Is Good for the Soul [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Is an Angsty Ball of Angst, Adam's POV, Angst, Betaed, Crack, Exhibitionism, Hormones Are a Bitch, Humor, Lucifer and Michael Join Forces for Evil, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic Welcome, Sam Is a Cruel Cocktease, Sibling Incest, The Other Wincest, Unrequited Lust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam keeps running across Sam in flagrante delicto with archangels. It's driving him crazy—and, no, he doesn't want to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take This Sin (and Bury Me with It)

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to [](http://cryysis.livejournal.com/profile)[**cryysis**](http://cryysis.livejournal.com/) for the encouragement and to [](http://novakev.livejournal.com/profile)[**novakev**](http://novakev.livejournal.com/) and [](http://solara1357.livejournal.com/profile)[**solara1357**](http://solara1357.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta jobs!

Huffing out a sigh of relief, Adam closes the door to his bedroom with an audible click, flops down onto the bed, stares up at the ceiling and wonders when his life became such a screwed up mess. Had he kicked kittens in a past life or something? Surely he’s never done anything heinous enough to deserve this level of punishment—this inescapable _hell_. It’s not fair.

Adam should probably just be grateful that he managed to make it to the relative safety of his bedroom without being spotted by Michael or Lucifer or—heaven forbid— _Sam_. Any one of them would have noticed his dilemma and drawn some very obvious conclusions, but Sam would have been the worst because he would have wanted _to talk about it_. Seriously, what planet is Sam from? All that caring-is-sharing bullshit is a sure sign that the guy watched far too many Care Bear specials as a child.

Sometimes Adam thinks he would rather be trapped in the cage with Dean. At least Dean knows the virtues of avoidance and denial. Also, Adam is pretty sure that his dilemma wouldn’t be a dilemma at all if Dean was here instead of Sam. Dean’s presence would have never inspired all these weird, unnatural thoughts, because Dean’s a shameless slut, but he’s not a shameless _cock_ slut. Unlike Sam.

Sam likes cock quite a lot, likes to fall to his knees and suck, likes to be fucked stupid on any available surface, likes—

Um, well, yeah. Sam likes a lot of things that Adam, as his God-forsaken _brother_ , shouldn’t know that he likes. And it’s driving him insane, because he can’t stop thinking about it. It’s like no matter where he is or what he’s doing or how hard he’s trying to think about something else, the images just follow him—and then, bam!: inappropriate erection, followed by a desperate flight and an even more desperate attempt to get off.

“Fuck my life,” Adam mutters and palms his aching cock through his jeans, pressing down just a little too hard. He’s leaking pre-come so bad that his jeans are damp with it. Jesus. His libido hasn’t been this out of control since he was fourteen and figured out how to rig the TV in his room to pick up the neighbor’s signal for the adult entertainment channels. His cock is starting to chafe, damn it!

Slowly, grudgingly, Adam frees his cock from his jeans and boxers and takes himself in hand, hoping this won’t take too long.

At first (as always) he thinks about the shameless moans of the girls in his favorite porn films, about the girls in his old skin mags, and about his old girlfriend and how she’d once let him slid his hands under her blouse to cup the soft swells of her breasts. And it’s nice, it really is. It’s warm and familiar.

Then, inevitably, he thinks about Sam: Sam’s kiss-swollen lips; Sam’s naked skin; Sam’s cock, large and stiff and begging to be sucked; Sam’s blush as he realizes that Adam is there, that his little brother has walked in on him _again_ , and the choked sound Sam makes when he comes anyway, when he shakes apart against whichever angel is fucking him at that particular moment all the while staring up at Adam with eyes blown wide. And none of that is nice or warm or familiar; it’s obscene and terrible and strange in all the wrong ways. But he can’t help himself, he just— He _wants_ , so much, so badly, all the time and—

Biting his fist, Adam squeezes his eyes shut and comes into his fist, hips jerking, pulse racing, head buzzing.

Yeah. Hell will freeze over before Adam wants to talk about this with anyone, least of all Sam.


End file.
